


oh your love is sunlight

by cloudself



Series: what the fuck is up cheritz [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harmonia, I have an obsession, I made a different one for each route, I only got stuffs about emma, I’m so scared to write anything about Hollis and seven ngl, M/M, Misgendering, Wink wink nudge nudge, all the people listed after Rika are my own ocs, am scared, and the whole squad but mainly Hollis, because Hollis is nb, because so many weird things happen they think they’re some game protagonists, but my bby doesn’t come out to the og rfa until latee, especially when he snaps at hollis, im emotionally attached to all of them so I do my best to never get bad endings, it’s cute lol, just centered their backstory and friendship so far yknow, so when seven goes there u can imagine how chaotic it gets, thats a lot of tags I’ll be quiet now, the deep and casual route mcs call themselves “the mcs”, the five mcs of the casual and deep route all live in the apartment, the girls get overprotective, there is no smut so, um, woah just had a glitch in the matrix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudself/pseuds/cloudself
Summary: mostly a one shot collection of all my mcs for mystic messenger. not all my mc’s are female! one is nb and another two are male. If u have a problem with that,, leave lol
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Hollis Campbell, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Gender Neutral Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Wyatt Robinson, Han Jumin/Hera Wright, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Original Female Character(s), Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Original Female Character(s), Kang Jaehee/Emma Collins, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Jasmine Hayes, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Theodore Bell, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Harmonia Jenkins, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: what the fuck is up cheritz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735498
Kudos: 4





	oh your love is sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> 0o0 yes the title is from our lord and savior hozier’s song “sunlight”

1- Evil Twin - Harmonia  
Harmonia was always the evil twin. Eris can remember how Harmonia would come home with broken noses, busted lips, and blackened eyes. The image of yellowish green bruises will forever be a sickening memory stuck in her head. Harmonia always came back with these after their parents fought. Eris though it was ridiculous, because the biggest reason their parents argued was Harmonia herself. The other girl cut and dyed her hair bright pink, she wore makeup that popped, and her clothes were always revealing. She never went three days without a boyfriend or girlfriend. Eris was pretty sure she had gone through the whole school twice. Their mother didn’t mind, she thought it was wonderful that Harmonia could be “free and expressive.” Their father disagreed. He was much more old fashioned. He believed in natural looking makeup and he thought that girls shouldn’t show so much skin. He was a very religious man who disapproved of premarital sex and having many relationships before settling down and getting married. Eris always thought this was reasonable. A woman shouldn’t put herself on display, she figured. When Harmonia rebelled, fights broke out because she seemed to bring chaos wherever she went. She disrupted class, restaurants, movie theatres, even their own private home. She flaunted herself in all the wrong places and sucked up the attention of a room like a sponge. So no, the twins didn’t really get along. They didn’t understand each other.  
At least, they didn’t until Eris met the RFA. She got an invitation to the party, as did her mother and father, something about reconnecting. They attended the party together, and like always, it was easy to spot Harmonia in the crowd. She stood next to a white-haired man with his arm around her waist, a hand resting on her hip. She was conversing with a dark-haired man and a gorgeous blonde woman that Eris assumed was the dark-haired man’s partner.  
“Harmonia!” Eri’s mother calls. Said girl’s head whips around, and she brightens when she sees her mother. Eris is amazed at what she sees. Her sister was always one of the prettiest girls around, but in the past five years since Eris saw her, she seemed to have gotten impossibly beautiful. Her makeup was bright as always, and even though she was wearing a plain gray sleeveless dress, it seems to bring out her curves, and the slit in it shows off a defined leg.  
“Hi, Mom,” Harmonia says once the mother and daughter break apart.  
“Oh darling, it’s wonderful to see you,” Mother says. “You’ve matured so much! You’re breathtaking.” Harmonia’s male companion nods in agreement. He himself is a nice piece of eye candy. Eris has to remind herself that her father got her a nice arranged marriage.  
“Thank you,” Harmonia says. She shakes Father’s hand and nods in Eris’s direction. “Mom, Dad, Eris, these areJumin, Hera, friends of mine, and my boyfriend, Zen.”  
“Are you all part of the RFA?” Mother asks.  
“Yes we are,” Hera smiles.  
“Oh that’s wonderful! You all are such kind people for doing this,” Mother praises.  
“Zen, what do you do for a living?” Father asks. Harmonia looks a little annoyed.  
“Don’t interrogate him,” she says. Zen waves her off.  
“It’s fine,” he says. “I’m a freelance actor for now, but my career is increasing so fast that I believe I’ll get a manager soon.”  
Father gives Harmonia a look. “And you chose this over a nice business man?”  
“Businessmen are my type, actually,” Hera cuts in. Her smile remains in place but her eyes hold a threat.  
“Ah, so you work in business?” Father asks Jumin.  
Jumin nods. “Yes, I’m the Executive Director of C&R International.”  
Father nods. “I see. Are you and Ms...” he trails off, looking at Hera.  
“Wright,” Hera says politely.  
“Ah, are you the daughter of the man who owns Wright Enterprises?”  
Hera nods. “Yes, I am.”  
“Are you two married?” Father asks.  
“Engaged,” Hera corrects, holding out her ring finger. Mother coos and looks at the shiny ring, babbling congratulations.  
“Is your marriage arranged?” Father asks. Mother, Harmonia, and Eris all look at him as they realize what he’s doing. Zen puts an arm around Harmonia’s middle to calm her, but it seems that he’s been captivated by her fiery trait as many others have.  
“It was not,” Jumin says. “Our marriage is being planned for ourselves, not our companies.”  
Father is silent for a moment, then he nods. “I respect that. However, I sincerely hope you’re not giving my Harmonia any ideas. She’s to be married off next year.”  
“No I’m not,” Harmonia cuts in sharply.  
“Don’t be difficult,” Eris says. “Our teenage years are over, Sister. You need to grow up and stop being so selfish.”  
“Just because you’ve been brainwashed by him into selling your body to a lowly male doesn’t mean I will,” Harmonia snaps. She storms off to a nearby table out of earshot, Zen following right at her heels.  
“Zen and ‘Monia truly love each other,” Hera says. “It’s amazing how well they fit with each other. They’ve been together for two years and I haven’t seen them fight over anything besides the best ice cream flavor before.”  
“That shouldn’t matter,” Eris says. “A woman’s life should be controlled by a man, regardless of her own emotions.” Mother, Jumin, and Hera all give Eris a disgusted look, and for a moment, she figured she said something wrong. But then, her Father gives her a warm look of approval and her confidence is restored.  
Jumin changes the subject quickly, looking to make business deals with Father. Eris watches Harmonia and Zen. She leans into him and he has his arms around her. He says something that makes her laugh, and though she’s not close, Eris can hear her laughter clearly. It’s a pretty sound that Eris hasn’t heard since she was a very young girl. She’s just starting to realize that Harmonia had been faking many things for years.  
Maybe Eris is the evil twin.

**Author's Note:**

> i love my babies. Fun fact: zen’s route was the first one I did
> 
> words: 1011


End file.
